During manufacturing of liquid crystal display panel, firstly the aligned and assembled liquid crystal cell is cut to from a liquid crystal display panel. After the liquid crystal display panel is formed, the liquid crystal display panel is subjected to a lighting detection to determine the quality of the liquid crystal display panel.
When performing the lighting detection on the liquid crystal display panel, a short-circuit unit is required. FIG. 1 shows a common short-circuit unit including short-circuit lines 102 and signal lines 101 disposed in different layers, wherein the number of the short-circuit lines 102 is six, the number of the signal lines 101 is the same as the number of data lines of the liquid crystal display panel provided with the short-circuit unit. The signal lines 101 can be divided into six groups each corresponding to a short-circuit line 102, and the signal lines 101 are electrically connected to a corresponding short-circuit line 102 through a via hole 103.
When performing the lighting detection, the signal lines 101 are connected in one-to-one correspondence with the data lines of the liquid crystal display panel. After the lighting detection is completed, the short-circuit unit will be removed from the array substrate using laser beam L having certain diameter. Since the short-circuit unit has large width and the diameter of the laser beam is limited, during removal of the short-circuit unit, there is a risk that the short-circuit lines in the short-circuit unit are not completely removed. If the diameter of the laser beam L is increased, the laser beam L may have insufficient power, resulting in the like problem that the short-circuit lines in the short-circuit unit are not completely removed. If there is residue of the short-circuit unit on the array substrate, the subsequent test equipment would be damaged.
Since the short-circuit unit occupies larger width, it is not conducive to a narrow frame design of the liquid crystal display panel, and there is a risk that the short-circuit lines in the short-circuit unit are not completely removed.